fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of Archon
Revenge of Archon ''is the eleventh film in the Archon Franchise, and the first film in Archon’s Millenium Era. It is a reboot film, carrying off from the original [[Archon (Film)|''Archon ]]Film, and has Archon as the sole Kaiju and the antagonist, basically featuring,“Man vs Archon.” Storyline 2005 A.D. 32 years after Archon’s attack. Footage of Hurricane Katrina destroying stuff. Title Scene: A gray ales screen shows a surge of energy that forms the words “Revenge of Archon.” San Francisco On the News: Just a few days ago, Hurricane Katrina ravaged the southeast! Many have been left dead, injured, and still more missing. Many people a crowded on rooftops to stay above the floodwaters. A disaster of-''' Inside a house, a TV gets shut off. A man in a sofa sighs.“Man, things are really falling to crap these days,” he says, and gets up. A teenager walks back from his mailbox holding a yellow Manila packet. He walked through the door to his house, and tore open the package. When he saw its contents his face lit up. He ran into the kitchen excitedly.“Mom! Mom! Look at this!” he shouted happily. He handed the paper to the his mom. He looked at it.“Jonathan Pierce has been...” She went silent, and then a look of excitement came on her face too. “You’ve been accepted!” She said.“This is wonderful! We must have a fancy dinner to celebrate.” Jonathan, his mom and his dad laughed at the table with a very nice dinner.“So, I’ll be joining officially necxt week,” Jonathan said enthusiastically. His parents then looked somber.“Just remember, son, we’ll miss you,” The dad said.“A lot,” The mom concurred. They all hugged. The scene switches to their house. '''South Atlantic Ocean In the night, a large crest is visible above the still waters. It twists and bends with some spines behind it. It then slowly sinks back into the water, and a paddle-like tail submerges. A week later Jonathan reached his place in the military. Along with a whole group of recruits, there he was. In front of them stood a Kaiju of a man. His pin read: Commander Courtworth. Commander Courtworth looked at the group of people that stood in front of him. He cleared his throat, and said,“Listen, men, I don’t care what you may or may not have been told, but in my ranks, I tell you what I know. And that is, Kaiju are real, And I know it. I’ve been pursuing traces of them for years of my life that I could’ve spent with a nice family. Ever heard of why 1973 is important? And no, it’s not the end of the Vietnam War. Why was it supposed to be notable?” When he paused, Jonathan said,“Permission to speak, sir?” Commander Courtworth responded,“Permission granted.” Jonathan said,“The reason 1973 should be important is because of Archon’s attack in San Francisco.” Commander Courtworth grinned.“Excellent,” he said.“Now that is a soldier. So...” A person next to Jonathan leaned toward him.“I thought that Archon was a myth,” he said.“He is definitly real though,” Jonathan said in reply.“The name’s Jonathan.” The person next to him said,”I’m Patrick.” Commander Courtworth did not notice this conversation, and was continuing,“When Archon was defeated, the Counter Mammoth Creature Corps was founded in case of anymore Kaiju. But decades passed, and though we scoured the world for traces of monsters, we found nothing. The Government has been cutting funding to our division, and as a result, the Counter Mammoth Creature Corps is on the brink of collapse! And if that wasn’t enough, they hid all the information on Archon.” He exhaled sharply in anger, then looked back up almost despairingly. He then recovered himself, and returned to a steady temper. He continued,“I guess your first orders from me are to train well and hope we get our chance. Do you understand?” Yes Sir!” They all said. ”Perdect, he said.“Now, begin training!” Some scenes show the recruits running on a course. Jonathan is coming into lead. Another scene shows them doing pushups and other excersizes in the gym. Another scene shows them crawling und barbed wire. Washington D.C. In the Whote House, a scientist stands before the president.“So, mr president, you know how the South has been in deepshit after Hurricane Katrina?” the scientist says.“Well, there’s more to the problem for our nation.” The lights turn out, and a projector turns on.“As you can see, this is a satellite image of Hurricane Katrina,” he continues.“But the interesting part lies right, in the eye.” He uses the remote, and zooms in on the image. Right in the eye of Hurricane Katrina, there was the silhouette of a massive creature all to familiar... ”It can’t be,” The President says.“Is that really-” “Yes,” the scientist says.“It’s Archon.” The President looks shocked.“But how?” the president asks incredulously.“He hasn’t been seen for thirty years.” The scientist then replied,“Well, he’s not dead. I also have this video.” He switches the projector to show a clip. In the clip, a man is saying,“It was like a swimming rock,” he said. The scientist skipped past some of the video, going to a part where the man was drawing something. The object of the drawing was unmistakable.“God,” The President says.“I guess I must do something I really regret.” USCMCC HQ Jonathan was preparing to call his parents to keep in touch with them, when suddenly on the loudspeaker, Commander Courtworth said: Attention men! Quick announcement. It appeas that the president has given us funding and is holding us on alert. Apparently, Archon is on the prowl. So, in a way, today’s our lucky day. Jonathan had a look with a combination of consternation and excitement. While he didn’t want to fight Archon, he was happy that they would finally get to jump into action. He called his parents. Pacific Ocean A large tail swished at the bottom of the ocean. A school of fish swam away scared. Washington D.C. The President sat in his chair with an exasperated expression. He sighed.“He was supposed to have died,” he said.“Two men and a strange coagulent, and he was exterminated. Both those men and their coagulant are long gone, but not- him.” He sighed and lowered his head. He then whipped his head to face the scientist, and shouted,“How is this possible Dr Russle?!” Dr Russle responded solemnly,“I guess, somehow, he must have survived, and been under the radar for thirty years. But now, he has returned... to give us our reckoning.” Long Beach, California The rock wall stood above the waves and surrounded the harbor, protecting it. However, it offered no protection from an oncoming threat. A barge sailed near the passage. Suddenly, a crest darted out of the water, and sliced the vessel in half. It sunk to the bottom. In the harbor, a swarm of seabirds took to the wing. Some people nearby remarked on the sight. Some waves picked up, and sloshed above some boats.“What’s that?” one said as the water began to churn. Suddenly, a masdive eruption of water came from the harbor. When the water droplets cleared, Archon stood before them.“Some people screamed,“Archon!” And ran away. Archon growled he glared at the people below. Meanwhile, at the White House, a person ran to the president.“Mr President! Mr President! Archon just surfaced in Long Beach in Los Angeles!” the person shouted in alarm.The President looked scared shitless.“It appears he’s doubled in height since his first appearance,” Dr Russle said. Back in Long Beach, Archon roared as he was preparing to come on land. Some people ran for a building nearby, but a yacht flew right at the entrance. They ducked as it collided. They turned at the sound of a roar and saw Archon stomp onto solid ground. They ran to the streets. The president then looked up.“Send out military forces!” he said finally. Archon crashed across the buildings, and sent debris flying into the streets. People screamed as they ran to their cars. People at the front made it to their cars and began to escape. However, some people were still struggling to reach their cars. Archon glared, and growled. He blasted heat breath in the direction of the people. Commander Courtworth looked at the screen. The News screen‘s caption stated that the president would send in military and air force.“Bastard,” he growled.“Send us out already.” Archon destroyed half of the city. He proceeded across. Then, Some Attack helicopter began to hover towards him, and tanks thundered across the road below.“Okay men, let’s light this bitch up like a Christmas tree!” a pilot said. The vehicles went into attack positions.“You like to eat?”he said.“Well, savor this!” And the chopper launched some missiles at Archon. Archon emerged unscathed.“Missiles did nothing?” the pilot said. Archon used his massive tail, and sweeped some cars into the air. Some hit a few choppers, taking them down.“Shucks, he got some choppers!” The pilot said. “No sweat,”a tank pilot said.“Let’s see if this guy likes a different meal. Open Fire men!” And all the tanks fired on Archon. Archon growled, but was otherwise unphased.“God, what kinda creature is this?” the tank pilot said in horrified astonishment. He said on the coms: Mr President, we gotta find a weakness. The president responds: keep attacking. The tank driver says: right Sir. Two choppers hover around Archon.“Take this,” the pilots say. They fire at Archon. However, Archon then ducks befor they hit. The blasts strike the helicopters, and they catch on fire.“Evade!” A tank operator says as a chopper almost crashed onto them. It lands with an explosion. Dr Russle then shouts to the president,“This is madness! We can’t just mindlessly attack him! He’s outsmarting is with ease!” The President said to some people in the area,“Search through the Pentagon’s databases! We’ve gotta find something!” Back in LA, the tanks are the only military forces left.“If we shoot at his legs, we may take him down,” a tank operator says to tge others.“Right!” They all shout. They hail Archon with cannonfire. Archon comes towards them, seeming to stumble.“It’s working!” One operator says.“Proceed with the strategy!” However, as they do so, Archon tailwhips a building. It begins to fall, right near the tanks.“Oh shi-“ One begins before the building falls on them. Archon roars in pleasure. Sone hours later, on the News: Just some hours ago, Archon laud waste to Los Angeles! Many thousands of people have died or are injured. Families separated, loved ones gone, it is a real nightmare. All victims who have survived have taken refuge in medical areas. At the USCMCC headquarters, Commander Courtworth pulled Jonathan over.“Jonathan, you have been my top recruit. Thus, I’m more than glad to take you on our mission.” Courtworth took Jonathan to the hangar.“This is where the real beuty lies,” he said proudly. Jonathan marveled at it.“Wow! I’ve never seen this tech,“ he said. Courtworth chuckled.“You see, before the pos slashed our funding, we got access to all the new gadgets and tech. We’ll be using these to smoke that fish.” In the White House, The President was furious.“Where is he going?!” He asked angrily. Another person in the room answered.“We’ve found Archon in the Tehachapi Mountains, heading Northwest, and have projected his destination as San Jose.” “Send out something to slow him down.” Tehachapi Mountains The suns rays almost disappeared. Up above were some different aircraft.“Target in sight, a pilot in a bomb plane said.“Closing in.” They flew above Archon, and dropped their payloads. They landed in the forests below, and startled Archon. He roared angrily.“Direct hit! Going for another round.” They turned, and Archon spotted them. He blasted heat breath at them, and they landed in Tehachapi. Some people screamed as the crashing planes landed on the streets. Archon roared, and then changed continued on his course. “Sir, the bombers have crashed,” the person said. The president shouted in anger, and slammed the table.“I’ve dreaded this,” he said defeatedly.“Send out the Counter Mammoth Creature Corps.” Some more hours later, and the CMCC landed in San Jose. Jonathan was using binoculars. They focused on Archon, who was stomping towards the city.”Archon approaching!” he said. Commander Courtworth walked beside him.“Perfect,” he said.“According to plan.” He turned to the rest of his comrades, and said,“When Lord Lungfish gets here, attack at the gills! They are his weakspot according to the uncovered files. Leonard, Sam, Travis, and myself will be on this building, and the rest will use the Quadchoppers. They will use the plasma bombs to take him out completely. Understood?!.” “Yes sir.” “Good,“ he said.“This is our first shot to prove oursleves, so give it your all. Now, commence combat attack!” Archon reached the city, and the Quadchoppers hovered around Archon. They circled him, so as to try and confuse him. They release grappling wires, and latched onto the gills.”Commence fire!” they all said. They fire their machine guns at Archon’s gills. Archon roared angrily.”Keep fire!” They said. As they fired, the rooftop company fired at Archon. This angered Archon even more.“Okay, prepare plasma bombs!” the Quadchopper company said. They launched the plasma bombs at Archon. They exploded, but sill barley left a scratch.“Ineffective!” they shouted. As they tried to fire more, Archon shook the Quadchoppers off. Some crashed into buildings, but others were able to regain control. Archon tailwhips them, which blew some to the ground. However, they ejected before the vehicles crashed. As they stood o n the ground, Archon glared down and snarled at the men. Then, the rooftop company fired at Archon’s neck. This caused him to roar angrily. His head turned to them.“Go, get away,” he told the others. But he stood in his place, continuing to fire at Archon. Jonathan’s eyes met Courtworth’s face, and Courtworth slauted him as Archon prepared his arm.“Goodbye soldier,” he said solemnly on the com. Archon’s hand swept across the building, and blasted Courtworth off with chunck of the building. He growled, and then turned to the ocean. Jonathan shouted in anger. The men who survived honored their deceased commander. Then they turned to Jonathan.“Well, Commander, ehat’s your order?” Patrick said.“Wait, me?” Jonathan asked.“Yes,” Patrick replied.“Your the best of all of us, so you must lead us on.” Jonathan was silent for a second, but then said,“In that case, we’ll resupply, and go back after him. Some reinforcements arrived later.“Do we have Archon’s projection?” Commander Jonathan Pierce asked. “Yes,“ a soldier said.“He’s coming for San Francisco.” Commander Pierce’s blood ran cold.“Okay, we must catch him,” he finally said. San Francisco It was midnight. Cars poured across the Golden Gate Bridge. However, as they were, a figure slithered through the seawater. People began to scream as Archon surfaced. The cars reversed, but Archon crashed through the bridge with his crest. Some cars fell into the sea. But all those on the bridge were trapped. But just as Archon prepared to exterminate them, missiles blasted his gills. His head raised, he roared in pain. He spotted the Quadchoppers, and pursued them onto the shore. “Perfect,” Commander Pierce said.“Draw him closer.” Archon came closer to the city, and then some strange tanks with dished on them rolled out in front of him. Archon roared down at them. He blasted heat breath at them. He prolonged his blast, but nothing happened to them. Archon blinked. The dishes on the tanks glowed red.“Now, let’s see how you like it,” on operator said. The tanks blasted heat beams from the heat they absorbed. They hit Archon, and he roared as they burned at him. He stumbled back into the ocean. He swam for a bit, and turned. Jonathan looked pleased.“Perfect,“ He said.“Once he surfaces again, we’ll get him with the plasma bombs.” The Quadchoppers got into positions.“Sir,” a soldier said.“We’re detecting a massive surge of energy in the sea.” Jonathan looked shocked.“What?” Archon burst from the ocean. He stood in the water. His creast was glowing blue.“Sir, its Archon. His crest, something‘s happening wi-” Archon the released a blast of plasma.“Dr Russle watched on the screen.“It’s his Judgement Blast,” He said.“He wields the punishment for mankind.” Archon’s crest restored its color. He growled and turned away. The city was in flames. A large part of it completely incinerated. However, some short subs stood amongst rubble. “Commander Jonathan Pierce groggily sat up. He saw fire around him. Men dead. And Archon, off in the distance. Over near some building, he saw Patrick. He ran over, and helped Patrick to his feet. He gave him first aid.“There, rest good man,” Jonathan said to him. Jonathan ran to the only Quadchopper left. He checked the systems. The ejection seer was compromised and the weapon systems were destroyed. The only thing left was a plasma bomb, which was jammed in there. It would not launch. However, he thought of the plasma bomb, and he thought of a vessel with ignition to set it off. ”What as you doing Commander,” Patrick asked earnestly. Jonathan spoke through the com, and said,“What a soldier must do.“ Patrick gasped.“But Sir, you can’t!” he said desperately.“I won’t let Archon win,” Jonathan said.“This country abd its people must live on.” And with that, he activated the Quadchopper, and flew off.“Jonathaaaaaaan!!!” Patrick said as the Commander burst into the sky. Up in the air, Jonathan bolted for Archon. He remembered his parents hugging him. He thought of when Commander Courtworth stopped him in the hall. Tears filled his eyes, and a lump formed in his throat. He closed his eyes as the vessel dart for Archon. The explosion startled Archon, who roared. Then suddenly, he began to incinerate. He roared a long roar of agony as his body melted away... The next day,!on the News: Last night, a major crisis was stopped by the valiant action of a soldier named Jonathan Pierce. A comrade told the news of his heroic action, quoting that he said that he did what a soldier must do, which he referred to protecting his country. In the White House, the president and other Cabinet members cheered and were relieved. In Los Angles, the eetary was untouched. And so, among all those who served America, a grave marker for Jonathan Pierce sat with flowers and a picture. His parents sobbed next to it. The then said,”Thank you for your service, dear son.” Patrick stood near it, and saluted... Meanwhile, near the wreckage of the Golden Gate Bridge, a piece of Archon’s tail rest. It then pulsed, and throbbed, and violently shook. It seemed to, grow... Ending Credits Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Films Category:JohnGojira's stories Category:Archon Films Category:Fictional Movies Category:Millenium Era